<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment and Reward by Teppu_Corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585262">Punishment and Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner'>Teppu_Corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Cold Case, Prince of Legend (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Just me and my imagination, M/M, OOC, Sex Toys, a touch of bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Phần tiếp theo của Truth or Dare, chuyện gì xảy ra ở ký túc xá... -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, Riichi Yuki/Hirayama Yosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment and Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfiction - Punishment and Reward<br/>Au: Téppu<br/>Pairing: Riichi x Hirayama <br/>Rating: 21+ có H nặng, có H nặng, CÓ H NẶNG đó 🙈</p>
<p>P/s: Tui để hẳn 21+ là vì cái này không có chỗ để nhét ‘dải phân cách đạo đức’ đâu đấy 🥲</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recap phần trước...</p>
<p>Lấy trong túi áo một chiếc nút cửa sau, anh lập tức thay thế vật to lớn của anh bằng chiếc nút kim loại ấy. Sự chênh lệch nhiệt độ khiến cậu không khỏi run lên vì kích thích</p>
<p>“Anh thách em không được bỏ cái nút này ra trước khi về tới kí túc đấy.”</p>
<p>“Nếu em làm được thì sao?”</p>
<p>“Có thưởng!”</p>
<p>Đánh mạnh vào cánh mông căng mẩy chát một tiếng. Chân cậu run lên. Khoé miệng nở nụ cười như trẻ con được cho đồ chơi.</p>
<p>“Được, em sẽ làm được. Lúc đấy, Riichi nhớ thưởng cho em đấy nhé!”</p>
<p>Đường về ký túc không thể ngắn hơn được nữa. Đêm nay còn rất dài...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quả không hổ là ngày cuối cùng của học kỳ. Kể cả những sinh viên ngoan ngoãn nhất bây giờ cũng đang tận hưởng giây phút nghỉ ngơi sau một học kỳ dài dằng dặc tưởng chừng như không bao giờ kết thúc. Không gian im lặng đến không ngờ của ký túc xá, làm nổi bật lên những tiếng môi lưỡi quyến rũ mơn trớn nhau.</p>
<p>Vì cái thứ lành lạnh, cứng ngắt đang chắn lấy cửa miệng huyệt đạo nhỏ xinh kia, mà cậu cứ bám dính lấy anh từ khi bước vào hành lang trước cửa phòng. Động tác mở cửa của anh cũng vì thế mà chậm chạp. Tay chân không còn tập trung được vào việc gì khác ngoài đáp trả ham muốn của con người đang điên tình trước mặt.</p>
<p>Rầm</p>
<p>Tiếng lưng anh bị cậu xô mạnh, va vào cửa ký túc một tiếng chát chúa. Ấn môi mình vào môi anh, hận không thể một ngụm đem con người cao lớn trước mặt nuốt vào bụng. Cơn ghen từ đâu ào ào kéo tới, phủ kín tâm trí mờ đục của người say. </p>
<p>Nụ hôn trượt dần xuống cổ, mơn trớn nơi yết hầu nhạy cảm.</p>
<p>‘Những cô gái kia, liệu có biết thoả mãn anh như em?’</p>
<p>Đôi bàn tay bình thường luôn ấm áp nay lạnh toát vì gió trời, trượt vào bên trong lớp áo sơ mi trắng, nhằm tấm lưng săn chắc mà hướng tới, sờ loạn.</p>
<p>‘Những động chạm thân mật ấy, liệu có thoả mãn được anh bằng đôi bàn tay của người hiểu anh nhất?’</p>
<p>Chân cậu giờ đây không còn đứng vững nữa. Đôi môi cũng theo trọng lực rải rác những nụ hôn lên cơ ngực, cơ bụng rắn chắc, qua lớp áo sơ mi mỏng manh, lại như trêu đùa với những khoái cảm trong người anh.</p>
<p>Bàn tay vội vàng tiến tới, mở chiếc thắt lưng bằng da cùng chiếc quần âu màu đen. Nhìn chúng rơi trên sàn, vòng qua cổ chân anh, cậu không thể không liên tưởng tới những người tù cùng khổ, chân bị xích lại trên giá hành hình.</p>
<p>Liếm một đường dọc từ bắp đùi non của anh lên tới nơi ở của con quái thú không biết bao nhiêu lần dìm cậu lên xuống trong bể tình khoái cảm. Đôi môi hôn nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu nay rỉ ra dịch tiết trăng trắng vì những đụng chạm cậu ‘vô tình’ ban phát cho anh.</p>
<p>‘Những lời ong bướm kia, liệu có thoả mãn được anh như đôi môi của em?’</p>
<p>Phủ phục dưới chân người đàn ông có vóc dáng của một vị thần được tạc tượng. Đầu cậu không ngừng lên xuống, miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận con quái vật kia vào nơi mà đáng nhẽ ra nó không nên vào. Khoang miệng ẩm ướt, chiếc lưỡi mềm cuốn quanh cây gậy gân guốc làm anh không kìm được mà suýt phóng tiết vào miệng cậu. Cậu cũng không vừa. Tự tin rằng bản thân là người hiểu anh nhất, hiểu những nơi mang lại cho anh khoái cảm điên cuồng nhất, cậu liên tục tấn công vào những yếu điểm đó, nằm rải quanh phần đỉnh đầu sưng đỏ. Cổ họng phối hợp nhịp nhàng với môi, liên tục đóng mở như co bóp, chèn ép anh tới bờ vực thẳm, việc duy nhất anh có thể làm bây giờ là thả trôi bản thân chìm xuống dưới nơi bể rộng rừng sâu ấy.</p>
<p>Nhưng không</p>
<p>Anh dùng chút sức lực còn lại, kéo đầu cậu ra khỏi vật cứng cáp của mình. Chiếc miệng vốn bình thường không hề trung thực nay lại nhất thời tê cứng, mở rộng. Đôi mắt nâu to tròn chỉ bằng một ánh nhìn cũng đủ để quyến rũ tất cả những cô gái xung quanh, nay được bao phủ bằng một lớp nước mỏng. Đôi đồng tử nay nhất thời vì những khoái cảm không tên mà lơ đãng, ánh nhìn của cậu giờ không còn tập trung vào một điểm cố định. Thả trôi tâm trí theo dòng khoái cảm của cái việc thoả mãn vật to lớn kia khiến cậu vô tình đánh mất bản thân. Tất cả những gì cậu nghĩ được bây giờ, chỉ là làm sao tiếp nhận được cái vật to lớn kia.</p>
<p>Anh cúi xuống, bế thốc cậu dậy. Cậu yếu đuối vô lực ngả vào bờ vai rắn rỏi của người tình. Tay anh không yên mà qua lớp quần, sờ xuống quả đào mềm mại phía dưới của con mèo nghịch ngợm. Nơi đó, hiện giờ, còn đang có một con sâu nhỏ, không ngừng rung lên như muốn chui vào sâu hơn nơi hang động ấm áp.</p>
<p>Đặt cậu xuống chiếc giường êm ái, hôn lên trán cậu một nụ hôn. Trong khi một tay anh không ngừng vân vê đầu nhũ nay sưng tấy qua lớp áo, tay còn lại lần sờ tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó trong hộc tủ đầu giường.</p>
<p>‘Anh… tìm gì thế?’</p>
<p>‘Tìm phần thưởng cho em’</p>
<p>‘Ah…’</p>
<p>Cậu khẽ rên lên khi anh vô tình hữu ý miết tay qua nơi hang động nhỏ hẹp. Bên trong nơi đó, vẫn còn tinh tuý của anh, minh chứng của cuộc thác loạn cách đây ít lâu. Thứ trắng đục của cậu không ngừng kích thích vật nhỏ đang rục rịch không yên. Cái cảm giác ướt át, không ngừng bám lấy cậu trên đường về, giờ cuối cùng cũng được giải thoát khi anh lột phăng chiếc quần nhỏ của cậu.</p>
<p>Lách cách</p>
<p>Cổ tay cậu trong lúc không hề phòng bị vì nụ hôn của anh phân tán, đã bị trói lên đầu giường bằng chiếc còng tay. Giật mình giãy giụa với vẻ mặt không cam chịu.</p>
<p>‘Anh làm gì vậy? Thả em ra!’</p>
<p>‘Không!’</p>
<p>Anh thả chữ không nhẹ nhàng như thể đó là một điều tất nhiên vậy. Nụ cười của anh làm cậu sững lại mất một lúc. Nhìn anh lúc này, như thể một đứa trẻ đang chơi đùa cùng với món đồ chơi yêu thích vậy. Ánh mắt trìu mến, nâng niu cậu như thể một con búp bê sứ, mong manh, dễ vỡ, nhưng cũng cứng ngắc và khó bảo.</p>
<p>Trói đôi mắt nâu kia bằng chiếc cà vạt màu đỏ. Trông cậu bây giờ giống như một món quà cực kỳ tội lỗi được đưa đến trước mặt anh. Với cả thế giới, cậu có thể là một con hổ kiêu ngạo, là mãnh chúa gian xảo nơi tình trường. Nhưng ai mà ngờ được, dưới thân anh, cậu. chỉ còn là con mèo nhỏ mạnh miệng nhưng luôn bị khuất phục trước những cái vuốt ve của anh.</p>
<p>Gel bôi trơn lành lạnh từng chút từng chút được đổ lên vùng bụng phẳng lỳ, trắng trẻo. Cậu run rẩy ưỡn người lên đón nhận dòng dịch đó.</p>
<p>‘Cái… cái gì vậy? Lạnh quá!’</p>
<p>‘Rồi em sẽ thích nó thôi!’</p>
<p>Anh xoa lớp gel đó khắp bụng cậu, rồi trược dần lên đầu nhũ nay đã sưng đỏ vì những cái động chạm mạnh bạo của anh. Ngón tay ướt lạnh, không ngừng xoa nắn, giày vò nhũ hoa nhạy cảm. Miệng cậu không thể ngừng phát ra những tiếng rên vô nghĩa, đáp trả lại sự động chạm đó của anh. Khoái cảm xâm chiếm đầu óc khiến cậu trở nên mụ mị. Khi một giác quan bị tước đi, cũng là lúc, các giác quan khác trở nên nhạy hơn nhiều lần, để có thể bù đi những thiếu sót nhất thời. Đó là cơ chế hoạt động của những giác quan, nhưng khi nó được sử dụng với mục đích không đứng đắn, thì những cảm giác sai trái đó sẽ là sức hấp dẫn không thể chối từ.</p>
<p>Vật nhỏ dưới thân run rẩy không kiểm soát vì những khoái cảm kia, bỗng nhiên được bao quanh bởi một nơi ẩm ướt, ấm áp. Lưỡi của anh đảo qua lại vật nhỏ cứng ngắc, không ngừng tiếp thêm dầu vào đám lửa khoái cảm đang bập bùng thiêu đốt từng tế bào trong người cậu. Cậu giật bắt người lên, mất một lúc để thân thể vô thức nương theo sự di chuyển của ai kia mà bắt đầu đưa đẩy hông lên xuống.</p>
<p>‘Ah… ah… em… sắp ra… ahh…’</p>
<p>Từng đợt sóng trào của khoái cảm, bị chặn đứng bởi một cơn đau thấu trời từ phía vật nhỏ bên dưới. Chưa để cho cậu ra, anh nhanh tay nhét một vật thon dài vào cái lỗ đang không ngừng tiết dịch.</p>
<p>‘Anh làm gì vậy? Cho em ra… em muốn ra…’</p>
<p>‘Đây là một trong những phần thưởng của em mà, em không thích sao?’</p>
<p>Anh lại sờ mó tới nơi có cái nút chặn kia, xoay nó qua lại bên trong cậu.</p>
<p>‘Nào, vì em là một cậu bé ngoan, anh sẽ cho em phần thưởng xứng đáng, với điều kiện không được để bất cứ một giọt tinh tuý nào của anh phí phạm ra ngoài cái miệng nhỏ bên dưới này, được chứ, Hirayama?’</p>
<p>Anh thủ thỉ bên tai cậu, phả hơi nhè nhẹ vào đằng sau tai, nơi anh biết rõ cậu không thể thoát ra được khỏi khoái cảm mỗi khi anh nhằm vào đó mà mơn trớn cậu.</p>
<p>Không để cậu kịp phản ứng, anh rút mạnh chiếc nút kia ra. Cậu cắn môi, cố ngăn không cho bất cứ thứ gì có thể ra khỏi hang dộng ẩm ướt ấy. Cậu sợ rằng, nếu anh phạt cậu thật như những lần cậu trốn ra ngoài với những cô gái kia, thì cậu sẽ không qua nổi đêm nay mất. Nhớ lại những hình phạt đáng sợ đó, cậu bất giác co rúm người lại.</p>
<p>’Ngoan, bé ngoan. Hôm nay, anh sẽ làm em thoải mái!’</p>
<p>Một lần nữa đưa vật to lớn kia vào bên trong cậu. Tinh tuý của anh còn ở bên trong khiến anh vào dễ dàng hơn. Cơ thể một lần nữa được lấp đầy bởi thứ quen thuộc, cậu thả trôi bản thân theo những nhịp đưa đẩy của anh. Cảm giác như muốn phát tiết lại tới. Cậu không chịu được mà vặn vẹo.</p>
<p>‘Anh… làm ơn… em sắp ra… cho em… ra… ahh’</p>
<p>‘Đợi anh… ra cùng anh…’</p>
<p>Đẩy hông thật mạnh, cho tới khi không còn một khoảng cách nào tồn tại giữa nơi tiếp xúc thân thể của cả hai, thêm một lần nữa, dịch tiết của anh được rót vào người cậu. Ngay giây phút cái vật thon dài nào đó được rút ra khỏi vật nhỏ sưng tấy, dòng chất lỏng trắng đục không kiềm được mà bắn ra, dính một chút trên khoé miệng anh.</p>
<p>Thứ chất lỏng tội lỗi ấy, cái con người độc miệng này, tại sao lại có thể phát tiết ra thứ ngọt ngào đến thế.</p>
<p>Chiếc cà vạt vì những chuyển động mạnh mẽ mà tuột ra. Lọt vào mắt là hình ảnh người đàn ông của cậu đang khẽ liếm môi, cuốn thứ dịch trắng theo lưỡi vào trong miệng. Vẻ mặt thoả mãn như vừa được ăn no vậy.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Cả thân thể cậu mỏi nhừ, mí mắt nặng trịch không thể mở nổi nữa. Từ nơi nào đó, dòng dịch trắng trắng chảy ra như muốn câu dẫn người còn lại vừa đi lấy cốc nước trở về.</p>
<p>Lại gần bế con mèo nhỏ nay đã miễn cưỡng trở nên ngoan ngoãn của mình lên, anh chậm rãi đi vào phòng tắm.</p>
<p>‘Ưmm… em muốn ngủ cơ…’</p>
<p>‘Ngoan, anh tắm rửa cho, rồi mình đi ngủ, nhé’</p>
<p>Cậu gật gật, dụi dụi đầu mình vào lồng ngực rắn chắc của anh, mắt lim dim mà rằng</p>
<p>‘Yêu anh…’</p>
<p>Anh khẽ cười. Tại sao chỉ có những lúc này cậu mới chịu ngoan ngoãn cơ chứ.</p>
<p>Để thuần hoá con mèo này, chắc sẽ còn tốn nhiều công sức lắm đây.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giờ lành đã điểm…</p>
<p>Đấy, ai đòi phần ký túc xá thì ra nhận hàng đi nè ahihi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>